1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a puzzle and more particularly to an educational puzzle that is especially adapted for use with children in connection with learning mathematics and the like. The puzzle provides a plurality of components which bear printed matter including questions or mathematical problems, as well as answers which when placed in the proper position form a figure thereby providing positive reinforcement during a learning process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of cue cards and simple electronic devices have been used in the past as a teaching aid and for entertainment purposes which are intended to assist in the learning process of mathematics and the like. These various attempts have been made to present a problem or question whereby the suitable answer is communicated to the student or player. In the past, cue cards and the like were used to present the question on one side while bearing the correct answer on the reverse side thereof. It was intended that the answer not be revealed until the one being questioned gave an answer, the accuracy or correctness being apparent when the card was turned over. Such prior art teaching devices and aids provide little entertainment as well as not being suited for use by younger children alone without the aid of a teacher or parent.
Various types of electric apparatus have been evolved which emit a buzz or bell upon the placement of a wand or the like against a series of contacts which bear answers. These mechanical devices were limited as to the amount of questions and subject matter that could be covered and are somewhat expensive to produce. Furthermore, these devices are not suitable for younger children that do not understand how the device works.
Other types of educational games are known in the art, but are not especially adapted to be used with an extremely wide range of subject matters, and are not interesting so as to encourage the use thereof.